


【冬铁/授权翻译】Back to December （备用）

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【冬铁/授权翻译】Back to December （备用）

健身房的淋浴间很小，两人一进去就变得满满当当。

詹姆斯的头发已经被淋湿----他真庆幸自己把头发剪短了----靠在对面的墙上，热水洒在脖子上，和托尼久久地吻在一起。

嘴唇分开时，詹姆斯用手指擦拭着溅在托尼脸上的洗发水泡沫。

"我们出去吧?"

"为什么?"

"这太可惜了。"

听后，托尼哈哈大笑起来

“洗澡时不就应该撸一发吗，不然才是浪费吧。”

"我，好烫。"

"那换个位置吧，或者移动下淋浴头。"

詹姆斯伸出胳膊，拧了拧喷头头，却一不小心，喷头就对着他俩的脸喷了下来。

"唔......对不起。"

"呵，呵，这也太可爱了。"

最后，水从托尼的后脑勺冒出来

"嗯，这样刚刚好，很舒服。"

他眯起了眼睛。头发湿漉漉的，热水在皮肤上冒出白色的热气。詹姆斯曾多次梦见托尼，他无法控制自己，但他从来没有梦见过这样的他，更没擅自详细想过。明明离开了热水区，詹姆斯的体温却越来越高。

托尼手伸到一个架子上，按下淋浴乳瓶自的水泵。半透明液体积聚在托尼的手掌上。他伸出双手，开始涂在詹姆斯身上。James也同样将沐浴乳涂在tony的身上。尽管隔着泡沫，但两人用湿漉漉的手指互相爱抚这彼此的身体。

"啊......，啊......"

托尼慢慢地放松下来，身体越来越靠近他。詹姆斯的手从他的胸部伸向他的背部，然后伸向下面的凸起。

"啊......我还要更多。BB......"

詹姆斯啄着托尼的嘴，一遍又一遍地亲吻他，手指伸到他的下面，在入口绕着圈，玩弄着他的肛门。托尼浑身发抖。他的手满是泡沫，抓着詹姆斯勃起的生殖器，缓缓地上下移动。

"托尼......托尼......"

詹姆斯喘着粗气，一只手在托尼面前撸动着，另一只手指埋在他身体里。

"啊，啊!"托尼的手稍微加快了一些，好像这会让他兴奋起来。他的手指很有力，但是充满泡沫，撸动着硬挺的分身，很快詹姆斯就在白色的泡沫中高潮，飞溅的白色液体落在托尼身上。

詹姆斯一边在托尼脖颈上放下一个甜蜜的吻，一边增加了插入他的手指，给握着他阴茎的手指增加了一点力气。

"啊，唔......，唔......"

托尼把胳膊放在詹姆斯的肩膀上，无助地，但是紧紧地抓住他。

詹姆斯加大了淋浴的力度，冲掉淋浴乳和精液。此外，为了不让沐浴乳残留在托尼体内，他一边用开水冲洗，一边把手指放进去洗。托尼颤抖着，接受手指的深入，直到詹姆斯将他洗干净。

"b......我们去床上吧——继续接下来的好事，好吗?"

他轻声细语道。

他们盯着湿漉漉的头发滚到托尼卧室的床上。脱下从健身房的柜子里随便穿的t恤和半短裤，全裸着，詹姆斯把仰面躺着的托尼从上面盖住，让他全身下起一阵亲吻的雨水。

就像他第一次梦见托尼一样。

因为他一直都想这么做。

所以，他把嘴唇贴在湿漉漉的头发上，贴在脸上，贴在脖子上，贴在胸前，贴在腹部，贴在腿根上。

就像想把身体埋进散发着香味的云朵里一样。

托尼气喘吁吁地指了指床头柜，詹姆斯知道他要说什么。他拉开抽屉，取出一盒避孕套和一瓶凝胶，套在在自己身上，然后插入托尼体内。

"啊——"

托尼已经习惯异物入侵，所以他接受了詹姆斯，更加诱人地张开双腿，摇晃着他的臀部。

"啊......啊啊......bb......"

托尼用断断续续的声音呼唤着詹姆斯，手指在背后不断爱抚着。

詹姆斯晃动着身体，插入托尼身后的深处，当他感到托尼已经习惯了的时候，他的身体时而轻轻地、时而剧烈地冲击着。

好像是想让他接受自己所有的爱意——


End file.
